


Marbles

by PersonyPepper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: But not explicit, Comfort Sex, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Smut, Stab Wound, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: “We need to stop doing this.” Geralt hums, looking to his friend beside him. ”We’re going to end up falling in love.“Ha. Love.  Geralt lets his eyes slip closed, Jaskier’s heart a steady slow beat next to him.“You’re wrong,” Geralt mutters, and they leave it at that.Or, Geralt loves Jaskier and he's too scared to admit it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 210





	Marbles

“We need to stop doing this.” Geralt hums, looking to his friend beside him. ”We’re going to end up falling in love.“

Ha. _Love_. Geralt lets his eyes slip closed, Jaskier’s heart a steady slow beat next to him.

As if anyone could fall in love with a mutant. Tree leaves rustle as Jaskier cuddles in closer, finding warmth against Geralt’s bare body, skin flushed with the exertion of the evening’s events.

“You’re wrong,” Geralt mutters, and they leave it at that.

~~

“You’re not subtle, you know?” Jaskier leans back against him as Roach gallops. Behind them, the village grows smaller; Geralt only urges her on faster.

The scent of Jaskier’s blood is vile, likely the mosts terrible terrible thing Geralt’s smelt in his long life; each drop of the red adds up and eventually, it’ll kill him and he hates that he can smell it outside his body.

Once they’re far away enough, he makes quick work of ripping Jaskier’s clothes off to reveal the stab wound. Jaskier looks up at him, gaze calm though his hands are drenched with his own blood.

“You’re really not,” he says, voice even, “Subtle, I mean.”

Geralt pulls the rest of their clothes off before sinking down onto his friend’s cock.

“With what?” Geralt grits his teeth as he works himself on Jaskier’s cock careful and slow to keep from bothering his wound as he looks down into bright blues. 

“About loving me.”

Gerralt snorts to hide his whisper. “I love you?”

Jaskier nods, breath even as he watches Geralt fuck himself down, his bloody hands intertwined with Geralt’s scarred ones. “Well, why else are we having life-affirming sex right now?”

Geralt lets go of Jaskier’s hands and leans beck, one hand working over his own cock as the other supporting his weight, bared agains the ground. He looks to the heavens as he seats himself all the way down on his friend’s cock, pretending he doesn’t relish in the bard’s moans.

“You’re wrong, bard.”

He’s not.

~~

“I think,” Jaskier grunts, words cut off by a moan as Geralt shifts his hips just so, “I love you, too.” Geralt snaps his hips forward faster, fist stripping over Jaskier’s cock, flushed thing leaking in his hand.

“Goal of fucking you is so you’ll shut up, bard,” Geralt growls. He ignores the way his heart stutters in in favour of jerking Jaskier off faster, fucking into him harder.

They cum— Jaskier loud enough to earn them a thump from the room adjacent to them and Geralt with silence as he spills.

He collapses by his friend, bringing him close by wrapping an arm around Jaskier’s waist and tugging him flush. The bad turns, one leg swung between Geralt’s and his am resting on the witcher’s chest.

The bard plays with the curl of hairs that dust over Geralt’s skin, apparently lost to thought.

“Hm, no— I’m _sure_ I love you.”

Geralt huffs, shuffling impossibly closer to Jaskier, tucking a hand under his own head head as they lay on the lumpy mattress. “You can’t love a mutant.”

“Wrong! Because I do. Love you, _you—_ who’s a mutant. I love you greatly, I think I’ve loved you for awhile, actually. So, point disproven.” 

Gealt raises a brow, “I’m wrong? For decades I’ve been told I’m unlovable Jaskier. I’m inclined to think they were right.”

“Well, apparently— in your eyes— I’m always wrong so I do suppose it’s your turn.”

Geralt hums.

“What? You don’t seem too happy about my revelation— you should be delighted! We love each other— I was right by the way, when I told you we were going to fall in love with each other,” pretty blue eyes peer up at him, “And here we are. In love.”

Geralt says nothing, thoughts wild and messy in his head.

“Will you give me a chance at least?”

Geralt shrugs, letting his eyes slip shut. “Sure. If you want.” His heart sings as Jaskier presses a kiss to his cheek and blesses him with sweet dreams.

“Go to sleep, Jaskier.”

~~

“I was wrong.”

Geralt kneels, and around them wildflowers shift in a merry dance.

Jaskier watches with a bated breath, likely quiet for the first time in his life.

“You love me and…” Geralt holds a thin golden band out to him, “I love you, too.”

(“Yes. Oh— G _ods_ yes, Geralt.”) 

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt!
> 
> Let me know what you thought; comments make my day <333


End file.
